Jaime (Video Game)
Jaime is an original character who is mentioned in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Jaime was Jane's younger sister. Jane was frequently mean to her and would play pranks on her, such as sticking gum in her hair and cutting her hair to remove the gum. The two frequently visited an amusement park in Virginia, where Jane would pretend Jaime was a friend instead of her sister. Jane noted that she would always cut her hand on a nail file when reaching into her sister's purse. When Jane got drunk on her parents' bottle of rum one night, she smashed the bottle on the floor to get at what she assumed to be sugar crystals. Jaime ran into the room to find her bleeding from her mouth. Jaime became hysterical and called for an ambulance. Her parents grounded Jane after she had her stomach pumped. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Jaime had a lot of trouble adjusting to life after the outbreak. In order to survive, Jane had to drag her sister wherever she went, as she refused to get up in the mornings. Jane took her across four states in order to survive, at one point joining a group near Washington D.C. Jane noted that she did not like a particular member of the group who died, though his death and a few deaths he caused taught her a lesson about how groups were dangerous to all who were a part of it. It is unknown if Jaime liked the group. Jaime began telling Jane how her only wish was to die, though Jane refused to listen to her. Eventually, when the two sisters were forced up to a rooftop by walkers, Jane ordered her sister to jump to a nearby rooftop. She refused, demanding for Jane to just let her die there. When Jane realized that there was no way that she could force Jaime to the other rooftop and that there was little time to argue before the walkers would get them, she jumped for safety and did not turn back. Jaime was likely devoured by the walkers or jumped to her death. "Amid The Ruins" Jaime is first mentioned by Jane during a heated argument with Rebecca, where she discusses how she and Clementine would be able to care for a baby. Jane, adamant that it would be impossible to care someone who is helpless, brought up her sister, only to be immediately cut off by an irate Rebecca, snapping that she did not want nor need Jane's pity. Jaime is later mentioned while Jane and Clementine leave the group to search for Luke, Sarah and Nick. (Determinant) Jane idly talks about Clementine's jacket being functional but of little use against walkers. She brings up how her sister had a leather jacket before realizing that she was not alone. Clementine asks about Jaime while Jane searches through an abandoned car. (Determinant) Jaime fondly recalls memories of her sister prior to the apocalypse, and her voice cracks before noticing a pair of fresh corpses. When Sarah refuses to stand and leave the trailer full of walkers, Jane warns Clementine not to let Sarah kill her too, remarking "not again". On the walk back to Parker's Run, regardless of whether or not Sarah survived the trailer park herd, she will remark about how she had seen this sort of situation before when Clementine accuses her of not caring about anyone. She tells the story of how she and her sister survived when Jaime had no intention of continuing and of the story of how she died. Clementine can scold her for leaving her sister behind or act sympathetic. After the death of Sarah at the observation deck, (Determinant) Jane remarks how Sarah reminded her too much of Jaime for her comfort, and she rationalized leaving the group by saying how she did not want to see Clementine die as well. "No Going Back" Jaime is mentioned by Jane at the abandoned power station when offered a bottle of rum by Clementine. Jane shares a story of how she had gotten drunk before the outbreak, tried to eat glass and got her stomach pumped after Jaime screamed at finding her bleeding from the mouth. Death Killed By *Herself (Assumed, Caused, Suicide) *Jane (Assumed, Caused) *Zombies (Assumed) Jaime had begged her sister for months to allow her to die, as that was all she had wanted. When Jane found herself and her sister on a rooftop surrounded by walkers and could not get her to jump to an adjacent rooftop, Jane left her sister for the walkers and did not look back. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jaime has killed: *Herself (Assumed, Caused, Suicide) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Jane It is assumed that Jane and Jamie had normal sister relationship although Jane was mean to her sometimes. When Jane discusses Jaime's death with Clementine, she is visibly distraught. Despite normal sibling tiffs, Jane loved Jaime very much. She even went as far to drag her across four states to keep her safe. However, she realized in the end that Jaime wanted to die and that there was nothing she could do to save her anymore. She granted her wish and left her to the walkers. Trivia *Jaime's circumstance contradicts Jane's belief that a survivor should never let a friend turn. Jane left her to be devoured instead of making sure she could not reanimate, though it is possible that she taught herself this philosophy after Jaime's death. *If Clementine went with Jane at the end of "No Going Back", Jane ends up committing suicide after discovering her pregnancy, mirroring her sister and Sarah, both of whom she criticized for choosing death over trying to survive when life got harsh. Category:Video Game Category:Deceased Category:Unseen Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Suicidal